parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Big Holiday Adventure Part 4
'Transcript' *Nick Jr. Characters: A Clue!, A Clue! *Joe: A Clue? *Steve: Where's the Clue? *Muno: Right There! *Joe: There is a Clue! *Walden: It's a Red Dress! *Widget: A Red Dress is a Second Clue! *Joe: You Know What We Need Now, Our Handy-Dandy... *Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook, Right! *Joe: So, A Red Dress, Oh, I Can Use My Red Crayon!, First, A Line for the Dress, Then Lines for The White Stuff, and A Belt, There, A Red Dress. *Steve: So, We're Trying to Figure Out Who Our Guest Is. *Joe: What Was Our First Clue? *Brobee: A Beard! *Joe: A Beard! *Steve: Right, Brobee! *Oswald: And Our Second Clue is a Red Dress. *DJ Lance: Who Could Our Guest Be With A Beard and A Red Dress? *Rintoo: Maybe It's Someone That Wears a Red Dress and a Beard! *Shout: Great Idea, Rintoo! *Oobi: But We Should Find One More Clue to Figure This Out. *Joe: Right, Oobi. *(Mailtime Jingle) *Pablo: That Sounds Like... *All: Mailbox! *Bot: It's Mailtime! *Nick Jr. Face: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: Here's the Mail, It Never Fails... *Joe: It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Nick Jr. Characters: When It Comes, We Wanna Wail... *All: MAIL!!! *Earl: Hi, Mailbox! *Mailbox: Hi, Friends, Enjoying Your Christmas? *Wubbzy: We Sure Are, Mailbox! *Buggy: Can We Have Our Letter? *Mailbox: Sure!, Here You Go! *(Mailbox Opens) *Alicia: Thanks, Mailbox. *Mailbox: Your Welcome! *Daisy: We Just Got a Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Just Got a Letter... *Joe: We Just Got a Letter... *Nick Jr. Characters: We Just Got a Letter... *All: I Wonder Who It's From. *Steve: Look, It's a Letter from Our Friends! *Children: Hi, Steve, Hi, Joe, Hi, Nick Jr. Characters! *Child: We're Celebrating Christmas, and We're Having a Message for You! *Children: Merry Christmas, to All of the Characters! *Joe: Bye! *Steve: Wow!, What a Great Christmas Letter! *Mr. Salt: Time for Presents! *Big Red Chicken: It's Time for Presents! *Ziggy: Let's Go! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Go Diego Go Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Parts